


Inkwell "Penny" Hell

by CF8WRK4U



Category: Cuphead (Video Game)
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Child Abuse, Child Neglect, F/M, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Possible Bad Grammer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-01
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2020-07-27 18:56:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20050912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CF8WRK4U/pseuds/CF8WRK4U
Summary: After the defeat of the Devil by the cup-brothers, with it came the freedom to the debtors who had be swindle their souls and the down fall of the casino the lured so many citizens.But what of the casino staff who willing gave their service, specifically the manager King Dice?





	Inkwell "Penny" Hell

**Author's Note:**

> Original story and dialogue comes from Arkham-Insanity, please check their amazing work on Deviant art!  
Also please mind the bad grammar.

**C_HAPTER ONE: THE SENTENCING OF KING DICE_**

_This is a tale that may seem familiar to you._

_Two young cup brothers visit the islands infamous casino and bet their souls to the Devil. A bargaining man the Devil stated he would return the two's souls in exchange for the contracts of runaway debtors of Inkwell. Streaking a deal the brothers Cuphead and Mugman proceeded to challenge the most strongest resident of the islands, collecting all their soul contracts in the process. _

_The journey was long and hard but the brothers were undeterred! Returning to the casino they went on to whoop the asses of all the main staff, including the Devils right-hand man Mr. King Dice!_

_In the end the pair stood toe-to-toe with the King of Darkness himself and miraculously they won! _

_Upon that day everyone rejoiced, happy to be free from the demons grasp!_

_Yes this is a story the residents of the island know well and will continue to spread for years to come._

_But the story that is being told now is not of the heroic cups adventures, but what came after...._

_Of the fate of those who willingly gave into the Devils service._

* * *

It felt unbearable hot in the courtroom that day, especially with so many people crammed into the stands at the moment.

All here to see one man.

Their sat before the judge was King Dice, the once proud owner of the islands casino, the right hand man to the Devil, and considered one of the most powerful and feared men of the Inkwell Isle. Now nothing more than a spectacle to be glared at to the vengeful residents and former debtors alike. Things haven't gone well for the former casino manager, cuffed and booked he now stood stoic faced inside his stuffy stripped jumper as his trial began to come to a close.

Yes, he would admit he's fallen pretty low but Dice liked to think he was taking is all quit gracefully.

"Has the Jury reached a verdict"? asked Rumor Honey bottoms, taking part as todays active judge.

"They have honorable Judge" said a member of the jury "We find the defendant King Dice, Guilty of Heinous and Unspeakable crimes against Inkwell Island and Allying himself with the Devil"!

"I see" Rumor said, unsurprised before looking at the defendant "Before being remanded, King Dice, if you have anything to say before sentencing is passed then you may speak"

King Dice rose from his seat calmly "Thank you, your honor, I do wish to speak"

Despite everything he would remain dignified and composed, because he was still King Dice no matter what.

"To everyone in the courtroom today...**You Can All Go To Hell!! Everyone Last One Of You"!!!!** he snarled flipping everyone the bird.

Yep, Dignified and Composed.

Ignoring the gasp that rang through the crowed but he went on "What is my crime!!? Really?! All of you hypocrites came to the casino of your own free will! You signed the contracts! All to fulfill your own selfish fantasy's"!!! he was shaking in rage so hard that even the cuffs holding him in place began to rattle "The only real reason I am being punished is because I am the only one who didn't hide when you came with your torches and pitch-forks"!

"M-Mr. Dice" Rumor stuttered slightly "Please restrain yourself! We have heard quite enough"!

"AND YOU"! King Dice hissed "Judge Honey-Bottom, your the biggest hypocrite of them all"!

The Queen-Bee turned a flustered red "You and your gang of hoodwinking miscreants have preyed on the poor citizens of this island for too long! Ensnaring them into the Devils grasp"! Rumor brought out a folder full of paper "Willingly I might add"!

King Dice clenched his teeth frustrated "Damn it! Those damn papers"!

The said documents the judge was holding were the contracts drawn up between the Devil and all the casino staff with himself included. Unlike the usual contracts that the Prince of Darkness usually makes, for example say your soul for some supernatural ability or miracle. Instead of trading there souls the contracts between staff members have them promise absolute loyalty to the casinos owner in exchange for powerful abilities and an increased life-span that went well into the centuries. A sweet deal for any moral-less crook or scoundrel wanting to strike it big, that's how the casino's operation ran so smoothly for so many years. 

Now it was coming to back to bit the casino workers.

In the panic of the casino's downfall with many of the staff already jumping ship at the sight of the angry mob of Inkwell residents Dice wasn't able to destroy the documents before he was arrested! Now they laid as obvious confessions in the hands of the Bee Cops!

If he had only had enough time to burn the papers Dice could have just stated that himself and everyone else were just gullible cads who betted their souls and were put into servitude.

**But noooo! That cowardly wad of tobacco left him high and dry at the worst possible moment! If he ever saw Wheezy-!**

"You and your men trapped so many souls in your den of vices"! Rumor said solemnly "Don't you even feel sorry"?

"You have no right to judge me!! You just wait! When the Devil returns. your all going to pay"!!! King Dice screamed

The judge struck her gavel giving her own heated glare "Bailiff! Please remove the Dice from the court room"!

That concluded the Trial of King Dice

* * *

Later that evening many representatives of the islands, of course talking about the trial that just accord today and how to procced further from this point. Some of the notable residents being Greg the Turtle, Mac the Apple, one of the members of the Barbers Quartet. and wealthy business man Forkington.

"It's certainly a unique situation" said Forkington "Inkwell does not have an institution set up for long term criminals of this severity"

"That's right" said Greg "We can't just lock him up forever"

Mac gave a quizzical look "But..we have a jail"?

"Yes, but it's just for the odd drunkard to sober for a day or two...it's not meant to keep dangerous violent criminals" the Quartet brother put in.

"Well...what it wasn't so dangerous"? 

All heads turned to look at the head of the table where Porkrind, the local shop-keep and potion maker, sat.

"WHAT" everyone exclamied

"Explain Porkrind"! demanded Forkington

Taking a breath Porkrind began to clarify his statment "I have a potion...meant at first as an anti-aging treatment I believe that if I were to tweak it some, it could revers a persons age" he said "In this case rendering Dice to-how should I say-a more child size. Then he would no longer be dangerous criminal his violence no more than a tantrum"

A majority of the table were impressed by this idea, but Forkington his hands didn't hesitate to voice his concerns.

"As beneficial as that prospect is, I believe that only solves half of the problem...left to himself Dice will only fester in his own bitterness no doubt" he said, looking at the papers before him that contained King Dice impressive rap-sheet, listing all the documented crimes he had commented before and after he became manager of the casino.

"If he had been raised correctly he first time he would not be what he is now, along with his cronies" he continued "If we want this "program" to be successful the let us not make the same mistake a second time"

He then turned to his right where Elder Kettle had sat silent during the meeting.

"Elder Kettle" said Forkington addressing the older man "You have raised many young ones in your time...I know this may be asking a lot from you were to considering how close you were to the situation, but would you consider maybe..."

The elderly man sighed "I...I am not sure I am the best choice" his eyes growing down cast "I am afraid my bias may not prove beneficial in his best interest, especially for this situation"

"Understand Elder Kettle" Forkington said nodding "I'm sure the court will appoint someone else to the task once this program is approved"

* * *

That night in one Inkwell Jailhouse dark cells King Dice sat on a ratty old mattress biding his time till the donut-munching cop outside his door fell asleep. Finally when he was sure all was still and quiet the dice man began to gentle dig through the mattress cotton stuffing not stopping till he found what he was looking for. Feeling a cold bit of bed spring Dice smiled in satisfaction before quickly ripping it away from the mattress.

Once done he took a breath, bracing himself before slicing his palm open. Facing the prisons single mirror with a stony look before laying his hand onto clear surface.

_"Binder and holder of my contract"_ Dice hissed straining through the pain _"Hear me how in my hour of need reveal yourself and show your form to me"!_

At the end of his chant the mirror darkened and two yellow eyes appeared.

** "So there you are...my good for nothing lackey "!** boomed a voice sinisterly

It was the Devil.

"Don't you dare"! exclaimed Dice "I was the only one loyal to you till the end! You owe me"!

**"Oh do I now"?** The Devil sneered **"And just what do you think I can do to help you!? I am as trapped as you are in this pit"!**

"Dammit you are the King of Hell"! the prisoner demanded "Surely there is some way"

**"I never said there wasn't a way you ignorant slut"!** the Devil barked at his former right-hand man **"But for me to help you, you need to help me"!!!**

"Well hurry and tell me"! Dice whispered noticing the dawn creeping over the horizon from "I-I don't have much time-"

"Times up Dice"! said a Bee-Cop guard

Opening the cell door his eyes widen when he caught sight of Dice bloody hand "Hey! What's this"!? he demanded "Never mind, lucky for the infirmary is where you are headed anyway"!

King Dice looked back desperately at the mirror, but the darkness was beginning to fade away.

**"Don't worry my lackey, I'll keep in contact"~**

"Damn you"! cursed Dice under his breath

Now he was truly on his own.

* * *

Two Bee-Cops roughly lead him away to the jails infirmary were two very creep individuals in surgical mask waited. Panicked Dice tried to take a step back but the Bee-Cops only pushed him forward before roughly strapping him to an ominous mediacl chair.

"King Dice" said one of the masked people, a voice the prisoner recognized as the shop-keep Porkrind "For your crimes against Inkwell, you have been tried and found guilty"

Porkrind tightened the straps on the dice man, securing them, before grabbing a large needle with strange orange liquid.

"Wait-What are you"!!! cried out Dice in fear

Porkrind cut him off "You are herby sentenced to non-lethal injection of agent T.O.T, **T**ransfigured. **O**riginal. **T**hrowback"

_ **Prick!** _

"Gah"! Dice yelped

The boar continued "Then you are to be placed under secured guardianship for a maximum of 21 years, though with good behavior it can possibly be reduced to 18 years"

King Dice could hardly hear him though, no sooner was the needle removed a rush of scorching heat overcame him, He scrammed out in pain, it felt like that Inkwell Hell itself was bubbling underneath his skin. Then all at once he felt himself being crushed by some unseen force, everything was too small and too big at once. Dice wanted to retch right then and there but all he could do was scream himself hoarse.

Then it stopped.

Giving small ugly hiccups dice roughly whipped his face with his....sleeve.

-Wait, he can move his hand? But didn't they tie him down?

Looking down he gasped, for a second he thought his legs had disappeared but they were still there under the fabric of his now to big prison wear, along with his arms.

Dice flailed in a pool of stripped cloth, shocked at the sight of himself

He was so...tiny.

"What the hell did you do to me"!


End file.
